


My Search for You

by CTippy



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Knightley x Emma fanvid. Song: Do You Rise by Ian Randall Thornton.
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Search for You

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be dramatic or anything, but this might be the softest video I've ever done. I had almost chosen another song from Emma's pov but then I found this one and it made me think of Knightley a lot because it doesn't have a lot of lyrics and as you know, Knightley isn't one for speeches when it comes to his love for Emma, and because it is so-matter-of-fact in its words but also so soft and sweet, and that's just how Knightley is with Emma, he can be harsh sometimes but she's his weakness, he has the biggest soft spot for her. So here we are. I hope you like it. :)

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/613581871310307328/when-i-wake-up-i-begin-my-search-for-you-although) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmpD4N6yeBE) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
